I Don't Know What This Is, But It Isn't Freedom
by The Neon Catz
Summary: I, um... You know, I knew I was forgetting something. It was the summary. But you've come all this way so just read it if it's not too much trouble. And yes, this is my entry for NeonClan's Monthly Writing Contest for the month of August in the year 2015.


**Ignore the gaudy title. This is my entry. NeonClan Monthly Writing Contest August 2015.**

* * *

I sit in the padded cell, day after day. It's utterly miserable. I don't know what they've done to me. Before this whole ordeal, I was just an ordinary kid. Well, a fox-child with an IQ of over 300. That could fly.

But that was then. Now I'm some pathetic sack of fur and bones, wasting away in this abysmal place. I lost track of the days long ago. None of my "friends" have come for me. Since I was locked in here I haven't seen anyone—but her.

How can I describe her? She's not really a person. She's more like a shadow. No matter how many times I've asked, she won't tell me who she is or where she's from. I'm probably just seeing things from how little sleep I've been getting. Maybe they put something in the disgusting slop I'm fed. Regardless, at least I have someone to talk to.

"Will you _please_ just tell me your name?"

"God, Tails. For a genius you're pretty dense, aren't you?"

She tells me that every time I ask her. I'd consider it a miracle if she says something other than that.

"Fine. So, what do you do with your life?"

"This, that. More than you, that's for sure.

"Ha ha, very funny."

I haven't gotten much out of her since she showed up. I don't think it was that long ago. All I know is that once she did, things seemed…different. My tails stopped hurting from whatever was used to disable them. And the headaches stopped.

"What are you?"

"Would you believe me if I said 'magic'?"

"Probably not."

"You narrow-minded nerd, you live in a world where rocks are the most powerful energy source known to man! How _isn't_ magic a possibility?"

"The Chaos Emeralds are likely as old as Mobius itself. They're like coal or fossil fuels, just infinite and stronger. It's all science, my dear. Besides, how exactly are _you_ 'magic'?"

"You think this pathetic shadow is all I am? Take a look at this."

I couldn't believe my eyes. Before me she transformed into all sorts of creatures—a bird, a wolf a snake—with what seemed to be no effort at all.

"And you say there's no such thing as magic."

Of course I'd call her my friend. It's not like I had many other options, anyway. And she proved to be a perfect debate opponent. Everything I proposed she countered like she'd known what I would say. But alas, she was stubborn.

"I'm telling you, a violin and a fiddle are _not_ the same thing."

"Oh really? Well how would you know? Last I checked you don't know _anything_ about music!"

"I play bass. Do _you_ play anything?"

"No, but—"/span/p

"Exactly! So if anyone would know, it would be me!"

"Yeah, but last I checked, the bass and the violin are not the same instrument."

"They've got the same strings."

"Humans and bananas have nearly the exact same DNA structure, but they're not the same."

"Okay, okay. Well how about if I check? 'Cause _I'm_ not stuck in some cell, and _I_ can go talk to people about the fact the a violin and a fiddle are _not the same_!"

It'd been so long that I'd almost forgotten. I'm stuck here. I didn't say anything. I just watched her disappear. She didn't come back. I felt more alone than I had my whole time in this hellhole. All over some stupid argument.

It felt like days had passed. I noticed things I hadn't before. Whenever she was around, things seemed…brighter. I didn't care as much about getting out. The pain came back. I cried. I yearned—but for what? I'd spent most of my life alone. Why was now any different?

"Tails."

I've become weak. How could I become so dependent on someone?

" _Tails_."

Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. They were right to call me some pathetic little kid.

"Ƭαιℓѕ, ωαкє υρ."

My eyes shot open. I recognized the tang of blood. My fingers— _claws_ —were digging into my arm. She was standing before me. Why was she hear, to mock me some more? I dug them in deeper. Deeper. It didn't even hurt. I just wanted her to see was pain looks like.

"Tails, stop it!"

She touched me.

She _touched me_.

How could a shadow touch me? Even if she were a ghost or a dream, I shouldn't have felt anything.

But no, I clearly felt her hand on my wrist.

She was touching me, and I could feel it.

"What are you?"

She didn't answer.

"I said, what are you?"

Her hand tightened. I couldn't make out a face, but I think she was crying.

"I—"

"I don't even emknow/em what I am!"

Her shape crumpled. I heard sobs coming from her. Reaching out, I tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

We sat there in silence for what seemed like hours before she spoke up.

"You wanna know something?"

I heard a smile in her voice.

"You were right."

"About what?"

"Before. A violin and a fiddle are the same thing."

I smirked slightly.

"Told ya so."

...

I heard noise. I hadn't heard noise in long. So long. Too long.

And light. Why were there light?

Was this _her_ doing?

"Tails."

It wasn't her voice.

"I've come to get you outta here, buddy."

Where was she? What was happening?

I saw light. Blinding light. The air smelled different. Where was I?

"S-Sonic."

I could hardly speak the name.

"Don't worry, Tails. You're free now."

Free? This isn't free. Free is being able to live life to its fullest, without any restrictions. There's no telling how long I won't be able to fly. I'll always be tethered down by inventions that will never be useful, and dumb things like caution and fear will always plague me. This isn't free. It's just being trapped with a new coat of paint.

And the worst part? She never came back.

I never saw another trace of her once I left. All that replaced her was unbearable pain. I had to be put on about fifty different medications just to make sure I didn't lose my mind. Well, not all of it at least.

But the real reason I miss her? I felt I could do anything with her. I felt… ǀ ƒєℓт ƒяєє.

* * *

 **You like? You hate? Tell me what you think! And yes, I am new with these magical fancy letters. Believe me, if I could I would've just made the whole thing in those. But it would've taken away from those parts where I added it, wouldn't it? Oh, whatever. Peace out, you little tangerines!**


End file.
